


Another Day

by lvl0422



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvl0422/pseuds/lvl0422
Summary: Note: For the first few chapters it will follow the anime timeline, probably up to the first season, then the rest will stay true to the manga as it is more detailed. Also, this is an Erwin x Original Character fanfiction, hope you enjoy it. CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS.Iris is one of the veterans. Among the 104th cadets, she is one of their many seniors, a mentor just like Hanji and Levi. But most importantly, she is known to be the closest aide of Erwin.The commander was quite protective of her, Mike and Nanaba would always point out. And while she appreciates the gesture, she feels like the only reason he's "protective" of her is because she is Marie's younger sister, who Erwin is in love with.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 4





	Another Day

Iris Blanc has a hobby of daydreaming.

She has always wondered what it would feel like if titans doesn't exist. What it would be like if humans are free from the fear of being devoured by the mindless giants.

She doesn't categorize herself as a hopeless romantic knowing what kind of world they live in. But she would be lying if she denied asking herself once _if they weren't too busy killing titans, would she also experience falling in love?_

* * *

Iris walked down the busy street as she tries to find her way to her sister's house. She had always been bad with directions, and it always takes hours for her to navigate her way to wherever her destination is. Marie and Nile's house isn't an exception.

They just got back from an expedition, and while she hates to admit it, the mission was considered as another failure. They've lost more than they gained.

If her memory served her right, it had been six months and five days since she last visited her sister's family, so she was quite excited to see them again. She knows how worried Marie can be knowing that Iris is always risking her life outside the walls. She didn't want to stress her older sister, but she doesn't want to join the Garrison or the Military Police Brigade either.

She told herself that if she's going to be a soldier, Survey Corps is the only military division she wants to be a part in. Even though most, if not all, of the missions, are failures.

Marie and their parents probably have already accepted her death, and maybe even prepared for it. Iris was initially hurt by the thought of it, but after witnessing countless deaths of her friends and colleagues, she realized that preparation for the worst is the best way to cope with what might come.

But it doesn't mean it would hurt less.

"Oh, Iris!" She looked towards her left side to see an old woman waving her hand as if to catch her attention. "I'm glad to see that you're back in one piece. Let me guess, you're trying to find your way back home?"

Home, does she have one?

She has her room in the headquarters, but can she call that her home? A place where she can be her own self? Not as a Survey Corps soldier who they expect to have at least a minimal part in freeing humans from the clutch of the titans, but as Iris Blanc. Just someone normal.

Iris shook her head.

It's a fine day and the first time in months that the twelfth commander, Keith Shadis, granted her permission to take at least two days of leave. She doesn't want to ruin her vacation with her being overly sentimental.

"Yes, could you tell me where Marie and Nile's house is?" She asked politely. "Oh! But before that, please wrap two loaves of bread for me. It's been months, and I should at least bring some food."

The old woman, Helena, chuckled, "of course."

Iris wasn't particularly close to Helena, but she did miss her baked goods from time to time. Another reason being that Helena is one of the few people who still believe in the Survey Corps. It was a small gesture, but she will always be grateful for it.

After paying for the loaves of bread, Helena gave her instructions to follow to get to her sister's house. Due to it being simple, she was able to arrive at Marie and Nile's house in less than half an hour.

She knocked a few times before one of her nieces, Marianne, answered the door. The girl immediately jumped to hug her due to excitement. "I'm so glad you're back!"

Marianne's little sister, Mila, also ran towards Iris and joined in the hug. After pulling away, she ran to the kitchen. "Mom, aunt Iris is here!" She heard her yell.

Marianne dragged her in, and not less than a minute later, Marie popped out of the kitchen. She looked like she was about to burst into tears due to a mixture of relief, happiness, and anger.

"Marianne, take Mila to your room." Marie wasn't using her usual sweet voice, and that was when Iris knew that she messed up big time. Her children wanted to stay and talk to their aunt as well, but they knew better not to add fuel to their mother's anger, so Marianne obeyed.

"You!" Marie glared and immediately pinched Iris' left ear. "How dare you come here after... After disappearing for what, eight months?!"

"Hey, that hurts!" Iris exclaimed, trying to remove Marie's hand on her poor ear, but to no avail. "I'm sorry, alright? And it has only been six months! Six!"

"Oh, so you counted but still didn't bother to at least send us a letter?!" Marie didn't let go but instead pinched it harder to the point that Iris wondered if she has to say goodbye to one of her ears. "I swear Iris, you will be the death of me."

At this point, Iris didn't know whether who's scarier. Her older sister or the titans outside.

Sighing and seeing that Iris is on the verge of crying, Marie let go. She didn't want to, for the fear that her little sister in front of her is just a product of her imagination.

Marie stared at Iris, and she immediately knew that she has to explain herself now or she will never get the chance again. "So, there was an expedition, and the planning took a while, you know? And then we also have to train. You... You know how it is in the military," she nervously laughed.

"No, I don't," Marie answered. She heaved a sigh and sat down. "I'm not gonna ask anymore. But Iris, can't you just quit? Can't you just live a peaceful life inside the walls just like everybody else?"

Iris laughed and sat down on the opposite side of the sofa. "You must be joking, right? I can't, and I won't."

How peaceful life can be inside these walls, anyway? It's not as if they are forever safe here. Not with the titans waiting for them outside.

"I still don't understand why you joined the military in the first place," Marie shook her head disapprovingly.

"What are you talking about? Of course, it's to protect our family!" Iris proudly exclaimed.

"Then you should have joined the Garrison, then! They are the ones in charge of protecting the civilians!" She snapped.

Iris frowned, but compared to her sister's bad temper, she considers herself to have better control over her emotions. "Just wait, Marie. I know for sure that one day we will be free from titans. Maybe not today, but someday." She smiled, more to herself than to her sister. "And I'll make sure I did my job as a soldier."

"And what? Ninety percent chance that it won't happen in, I don't know, maybe in a hundred years? A thousand years?"

"But let's not forget the other percentage you didn't mention," Iris winked and tried to be more optimistic.

There was a moment of silence between them, and she was the first to break the ice. "Look, Marie. I'm really sorry for not contacting you or mom and dad for six months..." She looked apologetically to her sister, hoping that her cute features that Marie would always admire when they were kids will help in forgiving her.

Marie stared at her for a while, before she softened her face that relieved Iris. "I can't say it's alright, since mom and dad were also incredibly worried this time," she paused, and for the first time since they reunited, softly smiled at her little sister. "I'm just glad that you're alive. Please understand that the only reason I'm angry and frustrated at you is that I care for you so much."

"I know."

"I just can't stand the fact that you might..." Marie sighed, Iris knew what she was about to say but didn't try to stop her. "I just can't stand that in any of the future expeditions you might die, just thinking about it is seriously causing me anxiety."

Iris grinned at her sister, trying to brighten the atmosphere. She stood up, and then sat next to her sister to give her a tight hug. Something to reassure Marie that she's still here and that she won't leave.

Not yet, at least.

"Are you planning to visit our parents?" Marie asked and Iris nodded. "I'm guessing that you only took two days of leave again. So, tomorrow?"

"Yes, I hope you don't mind if I stay here for a night," Iris chuckled.

Marie only shook her head but smiled nonetheless. "I wouldn't mind if you stay here forever, or just be with our parents at our home forever. I would honestly prefer that."

"I know, I know," Iris laughed. "But you also know that nothing would change my mind, right? Please understand as well, sister."

"I'll try," Marie gave her a straightforward answer. "Anyway, I'm about to prepare for dinner. Is there anything you particularly like?"

"Will there be meat?" Just the thought of it brings water to Iris's mouth.

"You're in luck then," Marie answered with a giggle. "Just relax for now, or do you plan to go somewhere else first?"

Iris thought hard for a minute. She wanted to play with her nieces, but she can do that during the night as she plans to stay in their room again. "Maybe I'll go visit the town or that farm? You know, the one that sells low-priced cooked meat!"

"But I'm already gonna cook one for tonight," Marie rolled her eyes.

"It's just a thought, but we'll see!" Iris laughed. "Oh, by the way, I've bought two loaves of bread. Maybe you can make it as a sandwich as you'd always do when we were kids? I really miss it, please!"

"Can't you do it yourself? Honestly, you're always back to your lazy self whenever you're with me or with our mom," Marie said in a matter of fact tone.

Iris shrugged. "At least it only lasts for a day or two!" She stood up and stretched. "Anyway, I'm going to take a stroll. Maybe I'll go and buy some toys for Marianne and Mila as well."

"I would appreciate that a lot," Marie chuckled. "Do buy them a doll or something. It's the least you can do for missing their birthdays."

"I forgot about that part!" Iris slapped her forehead. "What about you and Nile? Anything you would like me to buy?" She asked as an afterthought.

"Surprise us," Marie answered.

"Alright fine," she pouted in a joking manner. "I'm going to take my leave then. See you later!"

**Author's Note:**

> • First fanfiction I posted here, I would appreciate it if you would tell me your thoughts.  
> • While this is categorized as an Erwin x Own Character fanfiction, the story won't revolve around them so expect an incredibly slow burn romance.  
> • The story will follow the canon story, but of course there will be added scenes and such.  
> • Does anyone know what Marie's original surname was before marrying Nile? I don't so I'm going to use Blanc for now.  
> • I also don't know the names of their children so I just made up Marianne and Mila.  
> • Please note that since Marie didn't really appear (she was only mentioned) in the manga, I would be creating her "own personality" in this fanfiction. Hope you guys don't mind!  
> • Expect to see LeviHan and AruAni here.


End file.
